The Many Uses of Pi
by Lemonade888
Summary: "3.14159! Faster! Faster!" Jonas grunted and chanted, "26535!" Liz replied, "897!932!" And on and on..."384!626!" This story will contain lemons... And yes, I memorized that!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Please welcome Liz for the disclaimer!**

**Liz: Um...**

**Me: Disclaim the story!**

**Liz: Well...you better give me a summery of what happens first! Then I'll decide if you own us or not.**

**Me: Ok. Well, there are lemons in this story. (Second chapter if you want to skip to that part ;D)**

**Liz: Lemons?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Liz: Okay! I love to eat lemons! Anyway, Lemonade888 does not own anything!  
**

* * *

3rd Person

Liz and Jonas walked into the house, laughing over a mistake Einstein had made in one of his equations.

"Wow. And many people in the world thinks he's a genius!" Liz laughed.

Jonas stared into her eyes and said softly, "Yeah. But the smartest person I've ever met is right here."

Liz smiled, "Who? You?"

Jonas rolled his eyes and leaned forward. Liz tilted her head right, and their lips crashed together. Jonas started to push Liz towards the wall slowly, as the kiss started to get more and more heated.

Liz frowned when Jonas pulled away from her, "What?"

Jonas shook his head uncomfortably, "Well..."

Liz grabbed Jonas's hand, sensing what he meant, and pulled him into the bedroom.

Jonas stared at her, becoming harder and harder. He swallowed a lump in his throat and asked, "Are you sure?" But it came out more as a squeak.

Liz blushed and captured his lips again. He moaned really loudly against her lips...

Liz whispered something in his ear as she pulled away. Jonas's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"I. Want. You. In. Me. NOW!" Liz screamed into his ear.

* * *

Jonas's POV

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Liz _wanted_ me! Yes! Finally!

I started sucking on her neck. Liz moaned. Whoa. Didn't know she had it in her!

My hands reached under her shirt and lifted the edges up. Of course, the shirt was stuck. Ugh. How did they do it so smoothly in the movies? I would have to ask Grant or Zach for some tips later. Liz giggled softly and placed her tiny hands over mine and helped me. I stared at her bra as if I could see right through it. Hmm..she's going to taste yummy! I must of said that out loud, because Liz gawked at me then started laughing. I let out a few weak laughs along with her. Ugh. Why was I so bad at this?

* * *

3rd Person

Liz tugged Jonas's shirt off in one fluid motion. She stared at his four pack and started to drool. Jonas thought back to all the Strip Truth or Dare games he had played, and quoted Zach.

"You like what you see? You get what you see."

Liz smiled and pulled her pants down. _Okay_, Jonas thought, _guess that works too_.

They both undressed quickly, and they both stared at each other for 2 minutes and 31 seconds. How awkward!

* * *

**Me: Okay. So I'm not that good at writing lemons. It's a lot harder than you would think! Tell me if I should improve something!**

**Liz: You most definitely should! Hurry up and update! I'm frozen staring at Jonas's 4-pack right now! Hmm...I actually don't really mind!**

**Jonas: Really? Well I'm staring at your...anyways...you could wait a while...**

**Me: Ew! Get a room!**

**Jonas: We're already in one!**

**Me: Point...let's see what the reviewers think!**

**Liz: Okay! I'll analyze the data! And make sure you follow the Scientific Method!**

**Me: Or we could just let the people review, and follow their suggestions!-turns to look at Liz, but yells 'Get a room!' when she catches her making out with Jonas! Yeah!I know! Right in front of you guys while they're waiting to go back into the story!-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**3rd Person

Liz broke the silence, "Well!"

Jonas stared at her...you know, things, "Yeah."

Liz grabbed Jonas and kissed him, hard. Jonas grunted really loudly, making Liz wetter and wetter. Things started getting hot and heavy. Both Liz and Jonas moaned at the same time. They fell backwards on the bed.

"Liz..."

"Yes?"

Jonas plunged a finger in her, and Liz screamed in surprise. Jonas, afraid that he was hurting her, pulled out quickly.

"More! Don't stop!" Liz huffed. She could barely breathe.

"AHHHH!" Liz screamed out in shock as Jonas plunged four fingers back into her opening, "Good God Jonas! Are you trying to kill me?"

Jonas smirked, yeah! I know! He smirked! "Lizzy, don't tell me you don't love it when I-"

He got cut off as he looked at Liz's breasts. Without warning, he pulled all four fingers out with a final thrust that sent his hand almost completely inside her, that grabbed one of her breasts and and squashed it, earning a really loud moan from Liz, and an angry voice shouting, "Keep it quiet or I'll call the cops!"

Liz and Jonas exchanged a glance and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Me:Well, thanks for reading! Anyways, am I a terrible lemon writer? Or what? Sorry it's so...unsmooth. **

**Jonas: Oh come on! I was just about to-**

**Liz: Just about to what?**

**Me: Oh, Liz, you'll find out next chapter! Anyways, readers, I just read over the first chapter again, and discovered that I didn't do such a bad job if I do say so myself. :)**

**Liz: Show-off!**

**Jonas: Bragger!**

**Me: Anyways, thanks to my reviewers, I'll post a list of everyone who subscribed, and favorite-ed later!**

**be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**ForeverYourRose**

**3.14159265389**

**GhalagherGirlsrox13**

**BeccaSaysHi**

**Peaceluvhappiness**

**and my sis. :) Okay, so thanks sooo much!**


End file.
